With A Little Help From My Friends
by margewrites
Summary: Sometimes help comes from a ship that you'd thought had long sailed. Post AYITL, Rory figures out where to go next. And with whom.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I haven't really written anything in ages, but recently the stories in my mind are coming to life again. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this one, although the whole dialogue thing is just for the prologue. I'll be more descriptive in whatever follows.**

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

"I know."

"How?"

"You've been ordering healthy food, you've stopped drinking coffee and you keep touching your stomach."

"How do you know about the coffee?"

"I know which pot is the decaf. I used to live here, remember?"

"Admit it, you've been stalking me."

"Stalking is a bit strong, don't you think?"

"Do you think other people have noticed?"

"Probably not, the people in this town are not always as observant. A bit too preoccupied with themselves."

"Don't be so judgmental."

"I'm just making an observation."

"Well, I just need to keep this a secret a little longer."

"So have you told the babydaddy?"

"Don't call him that, my life is not some bad reality show."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I don't know what to say."

"The truth."

"Truth is such a relative concept."

"I would want to know. If it was mine, I mean."

"But it's not yours though."

"Yeah."

"What would you want me to say, I mean, in the alternative universe where it was you?"

"I'd want to know you were pregnant. I'd want to be a father. A real one. A better one than I've ever had. Don't you wish you'd had your dad in your life all the time, not just when it fit in his life?"

"I had Luke."

"Yeah. Not the same though."

"Maybe it would've been if my dad really hadn't been in my life at all."

"Wouldn't you have wondered though? I mean, April did."

"What are you saying, I should call him and tell him and then what? Wait for him to come and tell me we can make it work after all. Have him give up everything he's worked for? To do what, the honourable thing? This isn't the 1950s.  
And what if he is like my dad. Or yours?"

"It's not fair to him. "

"The whole thing was my idea you know, this no-strings whathappensinvegas idea."

"It's still not right. You have to tell him."

"I don't know how."

"Write him a letter. You're a great make sure nobody else gets their hands on it first."

"Why are you even helping me with this?"

"You know why."

"Why did you come back?"

"I had some unfinished business."

"You know I don't know what will happen now. With him, I mean. And me and, well, it. And then you. It's a lot to deal with."

"I know. But I'm here. Just know that."

"It should've been you."

"I know." 


	2. All is fair

**AN: So I was inspired...**

* * *

"Will you just read it?"

This was the second night in a row he'd been woken up by her. Why he was still sleeping on the couch was unclear to everyone in the house, including him, but somehow he felt like he needed to be close to her.

"It's 4am. Can I read it in the morning?"

This was ridiculous. She was pregnant with another man's child. They weretogether half a lifetime ago. Why was he still unable to let her go?

"I can't sleep until you've read it."

When she looked at him that way, he couldn't help but smile. What was wrong with him?This just wasn't healthy.

"See this is why I didn't want to sleep here. I should've stayed at the diner."

He probably would've been up all night reading the first draft of her novel, wondering how to interpret the part that was clearly about them, half a lifetime ago.

"Please?"

Even in those ridiculous cupcake pyjama's, pregnant with another man's baby, he still couldn't say no to her. This was probably why Luke had never given up on Lorelai. There was just something about those Gilmore Girls.

"Fine."

"Okay, I'll be in my room awaiting your notes."

* * *

"It's great."

She knew it wasn't fair to ask this of him, but her mother was too involved. Her opinion mattered more than anything, but she needed another frame of reference.

"Are you sure, I mean, there must be things you'd say differently? Or wording you'd change."

He'd been right. He'd been right about the book and he'd been right about the letter. If only she'd seen it sooner. Then maybe she wouldn't have been in this mess.

"Well, it's not the next GreatAmerican novel."

It had taken her mom so long to know what she wanted in love. Why was she following in those footsteps as well? It was all justso very unoriginal.

"Jess!"

"It tells him what he needs to know. It's honest. You're clear in what you expect of him."

"So now what?"

"What do you mean? Now you get it to him."

What if he says he's all in? What would she do then. Two days ago she wasn't even going to tell him and now she was inviting him (and Odette if she wasbeing honest with herself) into her and the foetus' lives. Forever.

"I'm scared."

Really, Gilmore, he's helping you in what has to be his worse nightmare and you can't even voice your concerns?

"This is the right thing to do."

"Thank you."

Maybe when all this is over, you can write him a letter too. But this will never really be over...

"I can't believe I'm helping you."

"Me neither, but it's nice."

"I've been an idiot."

Why couldn't they have met later? When they weren't teenagers? Now that all the teenage angst was gone, he was a well-rounded adult.

"That's okay. I slept with a wookie."

"You did what? What has that got to do with anything?"

She wants him to be her Luke. But she can't tell him that either, even if she suspects he already knows. Because it's not fair to him. He deserves more. Although he would be great at being the Luke to her Lorelai.

"It doesn't. I just felt like you should know."

She thinks she loves him, but she can't say that, now can she? Not with all that's been going on. What if Logan shows up tomorrow.


	3. The letter

Dear Logan

I hope Finn was sober enough to get this letter to you in time. I didn't know how else to get it to you safely.

As you might expect, I'm not just writing to you because I miss you. I mean I do, sometimes, but mostly I don't. I hope you and Odette are happy.

But I've been told that if I don't tell you I'll regret it later and I already have too many regrets about all that has happened.  
So here we go. I'm pregnant. It's yours. I don't know what it is yet, but it's got a beating heart (I've heard it at the OB/GYN and it was magical).

I don't expect anything from you, but if you want to be involved, I'm sure we can work something out. I just want to be clear . If you're in, you have to be all in. Not with me, but with this baby. You can't just waltz in and out of this baby's life as  
you please. Regular visits and all that.  
I will find my baby a Luke, but I don't want you to be a Christopher. That's not fair on anyone.

I could also just tell the baby (and everyone else, except for my mom and Luke, since they already know) that I used Paris' services. You shouldn't feel guilty about it. None of this was your idea.

Also, do not show up at my door with a big ring or some out-of-this-world magical adventure. I'm very hormonal at the moment and I will say no and then there'll be a lot of crying. Also, that's what got us in this situation in the first place.

I have about one more month before people will really start to notice, so let me know where you stand.

I'm sorry to spring this one you, but in all fairness, half of this is your fault.

You jump, I jump Jack

Rory


	4. This alternative reality of ours

"Thanks for coming with me."

She stared at the poster in front of her. She should've said no. Her mother would've come with. She wasn't alone in this, not really. In fact, her mother had insisted that she was the one who should've come with instead of him. But there was only one  
/Lorelai in the room right now.

"I want to be here."

It was true, even if he didn't really understand why.

"People are going to start assuming things."

After all, this was not some teen pregnancy. They were both in their thirties. It would be strange if people wouldn't assume things. They were two adults in an OB/GYN office and one of them was pregnant.

"Let them assume."

He knew he was getting into dangerous territory. After all, she'd only sent the letter last week and there would probably be a reply shortly. Depending on that reply, he might have to back off. How had he gotten himself so involved in so little time?  
/Why did he have to love her so. And why was he being so sappy?

* * *

"That was amazing."

He was gushing and he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help be excited.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent the letter."

"Rory, forget about the letter for a sec. Were we not in the same room just now?"

She was quiet. Unlike her. He was not supposed to be the talkative one. The smile she threw at him at a sadness in it.

"I know."

He did know. This was not his baby. He somehow had stopped caring. After all, in this world of alternative facts, this could just be their alternative fact.

"Just, don't.. don't get your hopes up, okay."

She shouldn't have asked him. She should've kept him out of the equation altogether. She wanted to be angry at him for being involved, but that was even more unfair. She knew Logan would call her soon enough. And then everything would change? Didn't he  
/see that?

"Just focus on the magic for now okay? Enjoythe now, Gilmore."

What was wrong with him? He couldn't believe himself.

"Thanks for, you know, all this."

"Don't thank me yet. Now let'sgo get you some food."

"I'm craving quinoa."

"You want to ask Luke for quinoa? I mean, he loves you, but even then I wouldn't trust him with quinoa."

"Can we stay in Hartford a bit longer?"

"Sure."

He had to admit, he was really enjoying this. As soon as they went back to Stars Hollow, people would ask questions. Here they could be whoever they wanted to be.

Here they simply were what the outside world saw. A young couple, having heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time. This beautiful alternative reality they both preferred over the truth.


	5. 1 midnight message

"Ace, I'm in London right now and I know it's the middle of the night there, but I just read your letter. Let me know when you wake up and we can talk about this jumping thing.

I'm in"


	6. Facetime

"Hi Ace, good to see you again."

Why did he have to look so good? Even on a phone screen he looked smug smile of his did not really help the situation at all.

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

She didn't know why she hadn't. Who was she trying to protect? Part of her had waited to be sure, to be sure that this baby was actually going to become reality. Before he threw his life upside-down too.

"Way to jump in there."

He was trying to lighten the mood, but he could see through the screen, even if they were miles apart, that she was worried. He didn't blame her.

"I went to the doctor's yesterday. There was a heartbeat. I had a sonogram."

She held it up to the screen and he couldn't help but be amazed.

"Wow."

She grinned, no, it sounded more like a suppressed snort. Why was she doing that?

"What's so funny?"

"Jess had the exact same reaction at the doctor's office."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, she knew she shouldn't have said them. Looking at the puzzled expression on Logan's face, she knew she was right.

"Why was Jess at the doctor's?"

From her expression, he knew exactly who Jess was. Why was he there? Were they dating? Did Jess have some weird idea that he was going to let him raise his kid? That hardly sounded like the person Rory had told him about.

"He, well, he's just been supporting me. As a friend, I mean, it's not like I'm feeling up for a relationship at the moment."

The more she said, the less convincing she thought she was. Maybe she should just be quiet.

"Listen Ace, if you want to be with him, don't feel guilty. After all, I'm the one who's about to get married."

He had been trying to figure out where he wanted to go from here. Odette still didn't know and he would have to tell her soon. She was great, really, this beautiful tall French girl with a great sens of humour and she understoof what it would mean to  
be a Huntzberger bride. Rory would never be that. She could be, she had after all been an active DAR member at one point, but it wasn't really was part of what had drawn him to her. Even her grandmother hadpulled herself out  
from that world.

"Does she know?"

"I haven't found a way to tell her."

"Just tell her it was a one-off thing."

"I think she deserves the truth."

"Let me know what happens, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Did she really want to know? After all, she wasn't expecting a relationship. These hormones were just clouding her thoughts.

"It's a baby Ace, not cancer. This is a good thing that happened."


End file.
